Nella Porta Accanto
by algida2
Summary: L'aveva osservata di nascosto chiedendosi chi fosse, domandandosi cosa la spingesse a nascondersi dietro la finestra ogni sera per guardarla tornare. Era bastato un solo sorriso per farle capire... Ed era proprio nella porta accanto. Song-fic ispirata alla canzone Nella porta accanto di Laura Pausini.


Ispirata alla canzone **Nella Porta Accanto** di **Laura Pausini**

Si era svegliata e subito si era voltata dal suo lato del letto, per vedere se fosse arrivata: era andata a dormire prima che lei arrivasse, troppo stanca per aspettarla, troppo debole per affrontare una delusone se l'altra avesse deciso di non andare da lei. Sorrise, lasciando andare un sospiro di sollievo quando la vide dormire serena al suo fianco. Quando tutto era iniziato non aveva sospettato nemmeno per un solo istante che sarebbe andato a finire in quel modo: che ne fosse tremendamente innamorata l'aveva capito, ma che si sarebbe trovata a chiedersi cosa l'altra provasse per lei, praticamente in ogni istante, quello non l'aveva preso in considerazione. Presa dal troppo amore si era ritrovata ad accontentarsi di quel poco che l'altra le offriva, quel poco che diventava immenso quando stavano insieme per ritornare ad essere minimo quando tornavano a vivere la loro vita.

Quel poco che ora iniziava a non bastarle più ma che all'altra sembrava starle stretto.

Chiuse gli occhi nel tentativo di allontanare quei pensieri che da troppo ormai la tormentavano: le lasciò un leggero bacio sulla fronte per poi scostare le coperte e scendere dal letto.

-Che ore sono? - la voce arrochita dal sonno dell'altra le fece battere forte il cuore.

-È presto, dormi- sussurrò, sperando che l'avrebbe ascoltata, non voleva farsi vedere in quello stato da lei.

-Dove stai andando? -

-Di là, tu ritorna a dormire-

 _Non insistere_

-Stai bene? - le chiese, sollevando appena la testa dal cuscino, per fissare la schiena dell'altra che non sembrava intenzionata a voltarsi.

-Hai bisogno di riposare, non volevo svegliarti…- si alzò, evitando accuratamente di guardarla. Quando avvertiva quella sensazione di vuoto intorno aveva solo bisogno di restare da sola, aveva bisogno di essere certa di avere la forza di farcela anche senza di lei –ho solo bisogno di…-

Odiava sentirsi in quel modo, odiava farlo quando lei era presente perché era davvero difficile riuscire a restare indifferente quando era così vicina e la paura di non riuscire a leggere nei suoi occhi quello che voleva leggervi era insopportabile.

-Michiru? -

Non le rispose, si alzò e senza aggiungere altro uscì dalla camera, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, mentre pregava che non l'avesse seguita.

 _La prima volta che la vide rimase subito colpita dalla sicurezza che emanava dai suoi occhi. Sembrava uno di quei famosi attori ben conscio dell'effetto che aveva sul genere femminile. Lui però, sì perché come succedeva a tutti l'aveva scambiata per un ragazzo, sembrava completamente indifferente agli sguardi languidi che riceveva. L'aveva vista per un'intera settimana rincasare, sempre con la solita busta, contenente la cena scoprì in seguito, chiedendosi se abitasse anche lui in quel palazzo, se abitasse da solo, se aveva una propria famiglia o se veniva dalla sua donna per poi ritornare a casa sua._

 _Si era trasferita da poco in quell' appartamento e non conosceva praticamene nessuno, oltre al portiere e alla moglie. Cercò di togliersi dalla mente quel ragazzo che ogni sera la portava a nascondersi dietro la tenda della finestra della sua camera, per guardarlo arrivare dalla strada dietro casa, seguirlo con gli occhi fino a che non scompariva dalla sua visuale._

 _Trascorse le prime due settimane con l'aspettativa di vederlo arrivare e ogni volta che usciva si guardava intorno per cercarlo, invano. Fu anche sul punto di chiedere a Samantha, la moglie di Rob, il portinaio, poi però la paura di domande inappropriata, la bloccava._

 _Le giornate trascorsero portandola a perdere la speranza di conoscerlo o semplicemente di incontrarlo, anche se ogni sera, quando il lavoro lo permetteva, tornava a spiarlo dietro quella finestra._

 _Tutto cambiò una sera, era ritornata tardi dal lavoro, faceva un freddo infernale e, senza guardarsi intorno, s'infilò nell'ascensore senza badare a chi aveva al suo fianco. Si voltò e il cuore si fermò per un istante: stava entrando nell'ascensore con il volto abbassato, non l'aveva vista._

 _Non riuscì a dire e a fare nulla quando i suoi occhi si fermarono a fissarla, facendole vedere per la prima volta le sue iridi così particolari. Sentiva il cuore martellare prepotentemente nel suo petto, tanto che temette che anche lui potesse sentirlo. Rimasero a fissarsi senza dire niente, come se i loro sguardi fossero attirati l'uno verso l'altro._

 _-Scusi lei a che piano va? - le chiese, girandosi verso la pulsantiera._

 _-Terzo- sussurrò con un filo di voce._

 _Lui si voltò, la guardò e poi le sorrise e fu la fine._

 _Dalla strada dietro casa  
ogni sera arrivi tu  
col tuo cane e con la spesa  
con il tuo maglione blu _

_Entri dentro l'ascensore  
"scusi lei a che piano va?"  
poi sorridi ed io mi illumino _

Entrò in cucina per prendersi un bicchiere d'acqua, nel tentativo di controllare tutte quelle emozione che l'assalivano ogni volta che ripensava a quel giorno. Quel giorno che era bastato quel semplice sorriso per farle capire che _lo_ voleva.

Era " _lui_ "quello giusto.

-Tu l'avevi capito, vero? - mormorò, accucciandosi per accarezzarle il pelo –tu lo hai capito subito-

 _Moriva dalla voglia di parlargli, di sapere il suo nome, di ascoltare di nuovo la sua voce. Di vedere di nuovo quel sorriso che aveva avuto l'effetto di un raggio di sole su di lei._

 _-Di solito non fa così- lo sentì dire, portandola a guardarlo di nuovo, anche se non credeva di aver capito cosa avesse detto._

 _-Non è solita fraternizzare con gli estranei- continuò, mentre guardava il cane intento a annusarle le scarpe insistentemente._

 _Le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono al suo piano senza darle il tempo di rispondere, di dire qualsiasi cosa._

 _-Sono arrivata- si limitò a dire, facendo qualche passo in avanti per uscire dall'ascensore mentre lottava con la voglia di voltarsi per chiedergli almeno il nome._

 _Si diresse verso la sua porta continuando a darsi della stupida perché non era stata in grado di chiedergli nemmeno il suo nome. Forse lui l'aveva presa per una stupida ragazzina incapace di spiccicare parole davanti a un bel ragazzo._

 _Con movimenti lenti e svogliati prese le chiavi dalla tasca del cappotto, l'infilò nella serratura e…_

 _Un abbaio…_

 _Si voltò verso sinistra e il suo cuore ritornò a intraprendere la stessa corsa di poco prima._

 _-A quanto pare hai fatto breccia nel suo cuore- affermò, lasciando il guinzaglio per permettere al suo cane di raggiungerla._

 _Fu allora che ne ebbe la conferma: era incantevole._

 _Si accovacciò per accarezzare quel piccolo esserino che al momento rappresentava l'unica opportunità per parlargli._

 _Lo sentì avvicinarla per fermarsi davanti a lei._

 _-A quanto pare siamo vicini-_

 _Si alzò senza dire niente, troppo confusa per parlare._

 _-Haruka- si presentò, tendendole la mano._

 _-Michiru- sussurrò, stringendo quella mano con emozione._

 _-Abito nella porta accanto-_

 _Nella porta accanto_

 _Guarda come sei  
incantevole  
sei quello che non dà  
né regole né fragole  
mi piaci come sei  
un po' ingannevole  
per questo ti vorrei  
e dove sei?  
Nella porta accanto  
Nella porta accanto _

Sorrise nel ricordare di aver subito capito, dalle sue mani che fosse una donna, e che quella consapevolezza non aveva fatto altro che alimentare l'interesse nei suoi confronti.

Lasciò andare il cane per afferrare il bollitore e prepararsi una tisana. Ripensare a quei tempi, quando il suo cuore impazziva al solo pensiero di rivederla era sempre una bella sensazione, che la portava sempre a chiedersi se anche per Haruka fosse così.

Aprì l'acqua quando dei passi arrivarono piano alle sue orecchie, chiuse gli occhi aspettandola, lasciando andare un sospiro quando avvertì le sue braccia cingerle la vita mentre il petto andava a stringersi alla sua schiena.

-Ho freddo- sussurrò, nascondendo il viso nei capelli dell'altra, stringendosi al suo corpo.

-Vai a letto- rispose, richiudendo l'acqua.

-Vieni con me-

-Haruka…-

-Ho bisogno di te…- mormorò, lasciandole un bacio sulla spalla.

-Non ne ho voglia, Haruka- bisbigliò, afferrandole le mani per allontanarle dal suo corpo.

-Non sto parlando di quello- ribatté, stizzita, staccandosi da lei –se avessi saputo di ritrovarmi da sola nel letto, sarei andata direttamente nel mio appartamento- fece qualche passo indietro, per poi voltarsi e uscire dalla cucina, lasciandola da sola, mentre uno strano senso di colpa s'impossessava di lei.

Era diventato tutto così difficile da gestire, o semplicemente erano i suoi sentimenti a essere ingestibili.

 _-Di nuovo gli straordinari questa sera? -_

 _Si voltò per specchiarsi di nuovo in quegli occhi che avevano la capacità di stregarla. Da quando aveva scoperto che abitava nella porta accanto, aveva cercato sempre più scuse, a volte anche stupide, per incontrarla e ogni volta il suo cuore iniziava a battere furioso quando le rivolgeva quel sorriso che le illuminava il volto. Ogni sera, sdraiata al buio della sua camera, non faceva altro che pensare e ripensare a quelle labbra. Non faceva altro che chiedersi come sarebbe stato sfiorarle con le proprie, stringerle tra i denti e sentirla gemere dal piacere._

 _-…mi stai ascoltando? - chiese, avvicinando il viso al suo, sorridendo quando l'altra sussultò facendo istintivamente un passo indietro._

 _-S…scusa- mormorò, imbarazzata nel ritrovarsi l'oggetto delle sue fantasie a pochi centimetri dal suo viso._

 _-Stai bene? - domandò, rialzandosi mentre continuava a fissarla._

 _-S-sì…sono solo…- abbassò il viso imbarazzata notando solo in quel momento che il cane di Haruka si era avvicinato a lei –ciao bello- esclamò, abbassandosi._

 _-È femmina- affermò, lasciando andare il guinzaglio per liberarla, dando uno sguardo all'ascensore che sembrava essersi fermato all'ottavo piano._

 _Affondò le dita nel pelo morbido e caldo della cucciola, lanciando uno sguardo verso l'altra, ringraziando mentalmente a chiunque stesse giocando con l'ascensore._

 _Per tutta la settimana aveva fatto il possibile per incontrarla, per parlare con lei, ma non c'era riuscita, fatta eccezione per uno sfuggevole saluto scambiato il lunedì mattina._

 _-Come si chiama? -_

 _-Kaze-_

 _-Kaze? - chiese stupita, spostando lo sguardo dalla cucciola a lei –ma…sembra…-_

 _Sorrise nel constatare che quel nome sembrava adatto più a un maschio che a una cucciola e fu inevitabile fare il paragone tra l'animale e la sua padrona._

 _-E ora cos'hai da ridere? -_

 _-Eh? - avvertì il viso andare a fuoco per l'imbarazzo_

 _-Sei strana- lo disse fissandola intensamente per poi sorriderle facendole tremare le gambe –sai cosa ti serve? - chiese, voltandosi quando il trillo dell'ascensore le avvisò che era arrivato –Kaze andiamo! - richiamò la sua cucciola, che subito si staccò dalle sue mani per affiancarla –vieni o resti lì? - le chiese, dopo essere entrata in ascensore._

 _Batté velocemente le palpebre per poi alzarsi e raggiungerla._

 _-Indossa qualcosa di comodo, niente gonna e tacchi, ti aspetto tra dieci minuti nel mio appartamento-_

Anche in quell'istante nel ripensare all'inizio di tutto, avvertiva la stessa emozione, l'eccitazione di riuscire a far parte della sua vita, di aver in qualche modo catturato la sua attenzione, la faceva sentire importante.

 _-Sono stravolta, se sapevo che avevi intenzione di farmi correre per tutta la città, con questo freddo…-_

 _-Tieni- disse, porgendole una bottiglietta d'acqua che lei afferrò con mani tremanti –non lamentarti, sei anche più bella adesso- dichiarò, sedendosi al suo fianco per poi attaccare le labbra alla bottiglia._

 _Sentì il cuore esplodere nel suo petto mentre i suoi occhi ammiravano quelle labbra, le sue orecchie continuavano a ripetere le sue parole e le sue mani smaniavano dalla voglia di sfiorarla._

 _Era la prima volta che provava qualcosa del genere per qualcuno che conosceva appena, di solito non si fidava degli altri con tanta facilità, ma con lei era tutto diverso._ _Con lei si era ritrovata a spiarla di nascosto, ad ammirare le sue labbra e a desiderarle. Si era ritrovata a chiedersi come sarebbe stato baciarle, si era chiesta che sapore avessero…_

 _Coincidenza che ci sei  
perché' io non mi  
accontento quasi mai_

 _ma io ti osservo di nascosto ed hai  
un quadrifoglio in bocca  
e te lo mangerei_

Lasciò la cucina senza la sua tisana per raggiungere il divano e sedersi. Appoggiò la schiena allo schienale per poi appoggiare i piedi sul divano per stringersi le gambe con le braccia.

 _Come siamo arrivate a questo punto?_

Nell'ultimo periodo si era ritrovata molto spesso a chiederselo e l'unica risposta che aveva trovato era che l'amava.

L'amava così tanto che la paura di non essere ricambiata la stava portando ad allontanarla. Proprio come in quel momento: quell'anno trascorso insieme le stava scivolando tra le dita e non aveva la forza per fermarlo.

Eppure era stata lei a dar inizio a tutto, era stata lei a baciarla e a dichiararle i propri sentimenti e ora…

 _-Quanto hai bevuto? -_

 _-Non sono ubriaca! -_

 _In realtà aveva bevuto solo un drink, lei non reggeva l'alcol e lo sapeva benissimo però quella sera si era lasciata prendere dalla tentazione, perché vederla interagire con le altre era difficile._

 _L'aveva invitata a trascorrere un sabato sera con lei e non era riuscita a frenare l'entusiasmo…_

 _Nel momento in cui aveva messo piede in quel locale, quando aveva conosciuto i suoi amici, quando aveva incrociato lo sguardo con quella biondina aveva capito tutto: non l'avrebbe mai guardata come aveva fatto con quella ragazza._

 _-Dove vai ora? -_

 _Aveva sbagliato ad accettare quell'invito_

 _Aveva sbagliato a credere di poter entrare nella sua vita_

 _Aveva sbagliato…_

 _-Michiru? -_

 _Si bloccò all'improvviso nel sentirla pronunciare il suo nome, avvertì le dita che le afferravano la mano, costringendola a voltarsi…_

 _Aveva atteso quel giorno per tutto questo tempo e ora lei era lì a pochi passi e non faceva altro che chiedersi come avrebbe reagito se lo avesse fatto…_

 _Ho aspettato questo giorno  
ed ora tu sei qui _

_I suoi occhi erano confusi, le sue labbra appena aperte in una smorfia di stupore._

 _Non aveva capito_

 _Era totalmente inconsapevole di quello che le sue labbra le suscitavano…_

 _Non sapeva di come il suo sorriso, i suoi sguardi avevano la capacità di ingannarla, di farla sentire bella e desiderata…_

 _Non lo aveva capito…_

 _-Cosa succede? -_

 _E guarda come sei  
più che incantevole  
sei quello che non sa  
di regole e di fragole  
lo vedi come sei?  
Inconsapevole  
per questo ti vorrei  
e dove sei?_

 _Avrebbe voluto dirle un sacco di cose…_

 _Avrebbe voluto urlarle che starle accanto era diventato difficile…_

 _Che la sognava ormai ogni stramaledettissima notte per svegliarsi ansimante e dolorante…_

 _Fece un passo in avanti_

 _Avrebbe tanto voluto aver la forza di rivelarle tutte le sensazioni che provava ogni volta che si incontravano in quell'ascensore…_

 _Dirle che passava ore a fissare quel numero affisso sulla sua porta…_

 _Trascorreva ore a chiedersi cosa stesse succedendo dietro quella porta…_

 _Nella porta accanto…_

 _Un altro passo verso di lei che continuava a guardarla con stupore_

 _Mosse le labbra ma nessun suono le oltrepassò…_

 _Allungò una mano per afferrarle il maglione, era lo stesso che indossava quando si erano conosciute._

 _-Stai bene? - le chiese, avvicinandosi a lei e toccandole il braccio_

 _Strinse forte il maglione tre le dita, si alzò sulle punte dei piedi e lo fece…_

 _Appoggiò le labbra alle sue, chiudendo gli occhi subito dopo aver visto i suoi spalancarsi per lo stupore…_

 _So dove sei  
nella porta accanto  
nella porta accanto_

Chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi trasportare dalle sensazioni che quelle labbra le aveva regalato e che ancora continuavano a regalarle ogni volta che la sfioravano.

Sorrise nel ricordare a come il suo cuore iniziò a battere furiosamente quando Haruka, se pur con titubanza, accettò il suo bacio…

 _La sentì fare un passo verso di lei, appoggiarle le mani sui fianchi e schiudere le labbra…_

 _Tutte quelle ore a chiedersi come sarebbe stato…_

 _Tutti quei sogni a occhi aperti…_

 _Tutte quelle supposizioni di come sarebbero state morbide e calde…_

 _Ogni inutile pensiero e sogno evaporò di fronte alla realtà…_

 _La sentì staccarsi dalle sue labbra e appoggiarle la fronte sulla sua, lasciando uscire un sospiro che non riuscì a decifrare._

 _Rimase con gli occhi chiusi perché non aveva il coraggio di affrontarla_

 _-Cos'era quello? - la sentì bisbigliare mentre le sue mani restavano appoggiate ai suoi fianchi_

 _-Un bacio? - mormorò, continuando a tenere gli occhi chiusi, sperando che quel momento non finisse._

 _-Un bacio- ripeté, distratta, muovendo appena le dita procurandole brividi lungo tutto il corpo._

 _Restò in silenzio, appoggiata alla sua fronte per quello che le sembrò un'eternità, avvertiva l'ansia attanagliarle il cuore, tanto da non darle il coraggio di aprire gli occhi fino a quando quel silenzio non divenne insopportabile…_

 _Aprì lentamente gli occhi per incrociare quelli verdi dell'altra che la fissava in modo strano._

 _Moriva dalla voglia di sfiorarle il viso, sembrava così preoccupata..._

 _Staccò le dita dal suo maglione, lentamente le alzò per portarle vicino al viso dell'altra, quando le sue parole la fecero paralizzare all'istante._

 _-Se avessi saputo che l'alcool ti fa quest'effetto, non ti avrei portata in questo posto-_

 _Avvertì un dolore in tutto il corpo, come se qualcosa l'avesse presa in pieno, ferendola nel profondo._

 _-Non sono ubriaca- affermò, staccandosi da lei, avvertendo subito la mancanza del suo corpo, delle sue mani che fino a quel momento erano rimaste ancorate ai suoi fianchi. La vide fare un passo indietro mentre la guardava a occhi spalancati._

 _-È da molto che…-_

 _-È tutto sbagliato- sbottò, impedendole di continuare, facendo qualche passo per allontanarsi da lei._

 _-Cosa? Cosa è sbagliato? -_

 _-Io…tu…tutto questo! - affermò indicando con un gesto della mano lo spazio che le divideva._

 _-Sai cosa è sbagliato, Haruka? –_

 _Un passo in avanti…_

 _-La tua reazione-_

 _Un altro passo…_

 _-La tua distanza-_

 _Ancora un passo…_

 _-Il dovermi svegliare in un letto vuoto-_

 _Il tuo unico difetto  
è di non svegliarti accanto a me _

_Allungò il braccio destro…._

 _Le sfiorò il viso, sospirando di sollievo quando l'altra non si scansò._

 _-Sono una donna…- mormorò sconfitta, assaporando i brividi che quel lieve contatto le stava provocando._

 _-Lo so- si limitò a risponderle, colmando la distanza che si era creata._

 _Ti prendo come sei  
ariete o vergine_

 _vestiti e scatole  
ma riempile di fragole_

Sentì la porta della camera essere aperta per poi essere chiusa con forza, troppa forza. Aprì gli occhi e la vide dirigersi all'ingresso

-Vai via? -

-È inutile restare in quel letto-

-Haruka? -

-Lascia perdere- aprì la porta e senza aggiungere altro, uscì richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Rimase a guardare il legno della porta, mentre la sensazione che tutto era cambiato, la investì violentemente.

 _-Non posso darti quello che vuoi- sussurrò, afferrandole le dita e stringendole forte._

 _-Non voglio niente di più di quello che puoi darmi- rispose con gentilezza, come una mamma che cerca di parlare al suo bambino._

 _-Tu non capisci- ringhiò, lasciandole le dita e facendo un passo lontano da lei._

 _-Cosa non capisco? Spiegamelo, Haruka! -_

 _La bionda non le rispose, continuò a guardarsi intorno, mentre la sua mente sembrava esplodere dalla confusione._

 _-Ascolta… non giriamoci intorno… se non provi le stesse cose… se non sei attratta…-_

 _Si bloccò, fissandola con gli occhi spalancati_

 _-Non hai bisogno di trovare scuse, basta dirlo…-_

 _-Non hai capito un cazzo! - esclamò, annullando con pochi passi la distanza che le separava, le afferrò la nuca con la mano destra, e con possessività l'attirò per baciarla._

-Ho fatto un casino- ansimò, lasciando andare la testa all'indietro, fino ad appoggiarla allo schienale. Avvertiva un nodo stringerle la gola ogni volta che ripensava alle sue parole:

 _Non posso darti quello che vuoi_

L'aveva ripetuto molte volte quella sera, l'aveva ripetuto ad ogni carezza, ad ogni bacio ma lei non aveva capito il vero significato di quelle parole.

Si era rifiutata di capirlo, preferendo lasciarsi andare a quel calore che solo il suo corpo era in grado di regalarle.

Sorrise, ricacciando indietro le lacrime quando sentì Kaze salire sul divano e leccarle piano la mano.

-L'ho persa secondo te? -

La cucciola abbaiò fissandola negli occhi.

-Mi dispiace- mormorò, accarezzandole il pelo morbido, lasciando uscire quelle lacrime che aveva trattenuto per tutto quel tempo.

Entrò nel suo appartamento, sbattendo forte la porta, buttò le chiavi sul tavolino accanto al divano e si guardò intorno. Aveva dentro una rabbia che non riusciva proprio a controllare. Era tornata da quel viaggio di lavoro con l'unico obiettivo di trascorrere quel giorno al suo fianco, prima di partire per trascorrere il natale con la sua famiglia. Aveva sperato di sentirla lamentarsi per la lontananza forzata, le era addirittura sfiorata l'idea di invitarla per qualche giorno da sua madre.

-Vaffanculo! - ringhiò a denti stretti, dirigendosi in camera.

Durante tutto il volo di ritorno non aveva fatto altro che pensare a lei, ai suoi occhi, al suo sorriso, alle sue mani che avevano un modo di sfiorarla, di toccarla in grado di farle battere forte il cuore.

Non aveva mai provato una cosa del genere per nessuno, Michiru si era insinuata in lei con calma, arrivando a toccarle il cuore.

Sin dalla prima volta che si erano incontrate in quell'ascensore era rimasta incantata dalla sua bellezza, dalla sua eleganza.

Si liberò del cappotto, lasciandolo cadere sulla sedia che restava immobile di fronte alla scrivania. Rimase qualche istante a fissare la sua camera, quelle mura che non le erano mai sembrate fredde e vuote come in quel momento.

Una volta amava starsene da sola, non le era mai pesata la solitudine del suo appartamento, ora invece…

Lo sguardo si posò istintivamente sulla foto appoggiata sulla cassettiera accanto al suo letto: la foto che lei aveva insistito tanto a fare e che poi aveva preteso di mettere in bella vista nella sua camera. L'afferrò, sfiorando con il pollice quel volto sorridente e pieno d'amore, lo stesso volto che da tempo, troppo tempo albergava nei suoi pensieri, nei suoi sogni, rendendole difficile non pensarla.

Lo stesso volto che da qualche giorno era cambiato…

Lo stesso volto che quella mattina l'aveva evitata…

Lo stesso volto che… temeva di star perdendo.

Scagliò con forza la foto sul letto, lasciandosi andare a un'imprecazione.

Si diresse in bagno, si spogliò ed entrò nella doccia lasciando che l'acqua calda scivolasse indisturbata sul suo corpo. Ripensò a ogni singolo momento trascorso con Michiru, ripensò a tutte quelle volte che l'aveva beccata a fissarla, ripensò al rossore che le dipingeva il volto per l'imbarazzo.

Chiuse gli occhi mentre la paura di averla persa le piombò addosso all'improvviso, costringendola a deglutire con forza per liberarsi di quel nodo che le stringeva la gola.

Dal primo istante che l'aveva vista aveva avuto la sensazione che quella ragazza le avrebbe causato solo guai e aveva cercato di limitare il loro rapporto, ma Michiru sembrava pensarla diversamente.

Si era insinuata nella sua vita tanto da indurla a credere che forse con lei sarebbe stato diverso.

Portandola a far crollare quelle barriere e ad accettare la sua presenza nella sua vita.

Peccato che ora non sapeva più come fare senza di lei, mentre Michiru non faceva altro che allontanarla…

Appoggiò la fronte alle mattonelle, che nonostante l'acqua calda, continuavano ad essere fredde, mentre con la mente cercò di ricordare gli ultimi giorni, nel tentativo di capire cosa fosse cambiato. Frugò nei suoi ricordi per capire cosa avesse fatto o detto per allontanarla da lei, ma niente.

Alzò il viso. Chiuse gli occhi mentre l'acqua scivolò sul suo viso.

 _Non può finire così_

Kamisama Hajimemashita

Con un peso sul cuore si era concessa una doccia, aveva indossato i collant e un abito di lana, aveva messo gli stivali dal tacco alto, sorridendo ripensando a come la guardava Haruka quando li indossava, facendola sentire bella e desiderata.

Doveva recarsi al centro commerciale per gli ultimi acquisti, aveva pensato di coinvolgere anche Haruka ma adesso non era più sicura di poterlo fare. Riempì la ciotola d'acqua per Kaze, faceva troppo freddo per portarla con sé, le lasciò qualche croccantino e afferrò la borsa quando qualcuno bussò alla porta. Appoggiò la borsa sul tavolo e andò ad aprire.

-Haruka? - chiese perplessa vedendola entrare visibilmente alterata.

-Dobbiamo parlare- dichiarò, fermandosi al centro della stanza, rimanendo però di spalle.

-Non usi più le chiavi? - era sarcastica, anche se dentro aveva paura.

Tanta paura di sapere cosa aveva da dirle e non voleva sentirla.

-Non scherzare- l'ammonì, accucciandosi quando Kaze si avvicinò ai suoi piedi, fissandola in silenzio.

-Stavo uscendo- cercò di protestare, ma lo sguardo ammonitore dell'altra la convinse a non obiettare oltre.

Lasciandosi andare un sospiro di rassegnazione si avvicino al divano per appoggiarsi al bracciolo. Non era sicura di avere la forza per affrontare le sue parole.

-Non possiamo continuare così- incominciò, continuando ad accarezzare il pelo chiaro della cucciola.

Avvertì il cuore fermarsi nel suo petto, chiuse gli occhi e respirò a fondo, preparandosi per quelle parole che avrebbero messo la parola fine a tutto.

-Ti ho detto che era sbagliato- continuò, alzandosi e iniziando a camminare per la stanza –Ho cercato in ogni modo di farti capire che…- si fermò come per riflettere bene su quale parole usare –tu però non mi hai ascoltata-

Si voltò per guardarla, per specchiarsi nei suoi occhi, facendola agitare perché il suo cuore sembrava aver deciso di partecipare a una corsa, senza fermarsi nemmeno un attimo.

-Hai continuato ad insistere- la sua voce si era addolcita, come i suoi lineamenti –ti sei insinuata nella mia vita con calma e…-

Alzò le mani con esasperazione –Dannazione Michiru te l'avevo detto che… ma tu…- fece qualche passo verso di lei, guardandola negli occhi, fermandosi proprio di fronte a lei.

-Con questi occhi-

Allungò una mano per sfiorarle la tempia…

-Con il tuo sorriso…-

Le accarezzò piano il viso fino ad appoggiare il pollice all'angolo della bocca…

-Con il tuo modo di guardarmi quando credevi di non essere vista…-

Chiuse gli occhi, sospirò e sorrise ripensando a tutte le volte che l'aveva beccata a fissarla –sei entrata, Michiru, come una pioggerellina che ha avuto l'effetto di un uragano e ora…-

Spalancò gli occhi confusa…

-Ora non riesco a…-

-Ma cosa… Haruka…non sto capendo nulla- mormorò, con il cuore che le batteva forte nel petto, ma per un motivo diverso.

Si avvicinò ancora a lei, insinuandosi tre le sue gambe, le afferrò il volto con entrambe le mani e si avvicinò –Come al solito tu non capisci un cazzo-

-Non essere volg…-

Non riuscì a terminare la frase: Haruka appoggiò le labbra sulle sue, donandole un bacio lento e tenero.

-Ti amo, Michiru- sussurrò, appoggiandole la fronte sulla sua, ad occhi chiusi –non credevo potesse succedere ma tu… sei entrata qui- disse, mettendosi una mano sul cuore e aprì gli occhi –e ora non so cosa sia successo ma… ho tutta l'intenzione di…-

Si bloccò quando vide i suoi occhi pieni di lacrime che minacciavano di uscire da un momento all'altro –non devi piangere, sto solo cercando di dirti che ora posso darti quello di cui hai bisogno- mormorò prima di baciarla di nuovo.

 _E dimmi che non sei  
più irraggiungibile  
perché' io ti vorrei  
e dove sei?  
So dove sei  
nella porta accanto  
nella porta accanto _

_E so dove sei  
nella porta accanto_

La strinse forte mentre la paura di perderla veniva pian piano sostituita dalla consapevolezza che anche l'altra provava i suoi stessi sentimenti.

Appoggiò la fronte sul suo petto, intrufolò le mani nel cappotto per appoggiarle sui suoi fianchi e stringere forte il maglione tra le dita.

Non disse nulla, limitandosi a stringersi forte a quel corpo mentre continuava a cullarsi nella magnifica sensazione nel sapere che lei provava i suoi stessi sentimenti, che l'amava proprio come lei. Avvertì le dita di Haruka accarezzarle piano i capelli, con dolcezza proprio come aveva sempre fatto, solo che in quel momento tutto sembrava avere un significato diverso.

-Dove stavi andando? -

-Al centro commerciale- rispose, rifiutandosi di staccarsi da quel corpo: da quella posizione riusciva a sentire il cuore di Haruka battere e ora sapeva che batteva per lei ed era una sensazione stupenda.

-E volevi andarci con quelle scarpe? -

-Cos'hanno le mie scarpe che non va? - chiese, sorridendo perché sapeva già qual era il problema.

-Ti ho già detto che non voglio che indossi queste scarpe-

-Dai Haruka, dopo quello che mi hai detto non credo che il mio cuore riesca a reggere anche una scenata di gelosia-

-Non to facendo una scenata! - ribatté piccata -tu però non vai da nessuna parte con quelle scarpe-

Alzò il viso per guardarla e non riuscì a mascherare un sorriso di felicità, allungò la mano per sfiorarle il viso e sussurrare -ti prometto che non ancheggerò-

-Io vengo con te- rispose l'altra, facendo un passo indietro.

-Ma devi andare da tua madre-

-La chiamo e le dico che farò tardi-

-Haruka…-

-Vieni con me- proruppe la bionda, fissandola negli occhi.

-Cosa? -

-Vieni a casa di mia madre-

-Ma? -

-Trascorriamo qualche giorno nel mio paese, ti faccio conoscere il mio passato. Cosa ne pensi? -

-Penso che sia una magnifica idea ma… accetto solo se poi a Natale vieni a pranzo dai miei- allungò la mano per indurla ad avvicinarsi di nuovo a lei -per arrivare dai miei ci vuole solo un'ora di viaggio se partiamo da casa di tua madre. Poi possiamo ritornare nel tuo paese e trascorrere gli altri giorni come vuoi tu-

La vide agitarsi a quella proposta, le afferrò la mano e l'avvicinò a sé, ritornando di nuovo a stringerla per ritrovare il calore del suo corpo.

-Michiru la mia famiglia conosce già i miei gusti, credi sia giusto informare i tuoi proprio in questo periodo? - le accarezzò il viso, coprendolo con la propria mano aperta.

-Sì- rispose, senza riflettere e senza aggiungere altro.

-E come credi di dirglielo? -

-Non sarà necessario parlare- affermò, sorridendo -basterà andare in cucina-

-In cucina? - chiese confusa

-Sì, mia madre ha l'abitudine di appendere il vischio sull'entrata. Sarà sufficiente fermarci sotto il vischio e poi dovremmo baciarci…-

-E come giustificherai il bacio? -

-Semplice- replicò, alzandosi e allacciandole le braccia al collo -le dirò semplicemente che sto baciando la donna che amo- mormorò, prima di posare le labbra su quelle della bionda, stringendosi a lei mentre il cuore rischiava di scoppiarle nel petto per l'ennesima volta.

-La donna che amo- ansimò la bionda con le labbra ancora incollate alle sue.

-Vorrei restare così per sempre, ma dobbiamo muoverci se vogliamo partire- sussurrò la bionda al suo orecchio.

Erano rimaste abbracciate, in piedi al centro della stanza, godendosi in pieno le emozioni di quel momento.

Si staccò con un gemito, si diresse in camera per prendere il necessario per trascorre qualche giorno con Haruka, indossò il cappotto e si diresse in salotto dove la bionda la stava aspettando con Kaze già sistemata nel suo trasportino.

-Sei pronta? - le chiese la bionda, sorridendole con amore.

-Sì andiamo-

Si fermarono di fronte all'ascensore aspettando che si aprissero le porte e nella sua mente riaffiorò il ricordo del loro primo incontro, ripensò ai suoi occhi, al suo sorriso, alla sua voce.

-Ti amo, Haruka- sussurrò, sussultando quando le dita della bionda le afferrarono la mano e la strinsero forte.

Le porte si aprirono per poi richiudersi alle loro spalle.

Forse esisti per davvero


End file.
